marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neogenic Nightmare Part 4: Mutant Agenda
This is the fourth episode of the second season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Curt Connors (flashback only) *X-Men (first appearance in season) **Wolverine (first appearance in season) **Cyclops (first appearance in season) **Jean Grey (first appearance in season) **Beast (first appearance in season) **Storm (first appearance in season) **Rogue (first appearance in season) **Gambit (first appearance in season) **Jubilee (first appearance in season) **Professor X (first appearance in season) *Mary Jane Watson *Aunt May *Uncle Ben (flashback only) Antagonists: *Sentinels (only appearance in season) (Danger Room projections) *Herbert Landon (first appearance) *Hobgoblin *Kingpin *Alistair Smythe *Lewald (first appearance) Others: *Genevieve (first appearance) Plot Lamenting over his genetic mutation disease, Spider-Man visits Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in the hopes to get some help. However, Spider-Man is attacked by the buildings defenses and thrust into a room where the X-Men wait for him. Spider-Man manages to break free from the group but gets himself locked inside the Danger Room. Inside, Spider-Man is attacked by a pair of projected Sentinels but the X-Men get inside and fight off the robots. Jean Grey shuts down the programme and Professor X asks Spider-Man why he is at the mansion. Spider-Man tells the group about his genetic mutation disease and asks if Professor X could cure him. The professor tells the hero that he aims to train mutants, not cure them. Spider-Man leaves, angry that they won't help him. Beast, despite objections from Wolverine, chases after Spider-Man, stating about how the Brand Corporation has developing a cure for mutants. Elsewhere, Herbert Landon, an employee of the Kingpin, meets with Hobgoblin and gives him a case of money. As Landon leaves, he causes an explosion, aimed to wipe out Hobgoblin but the villain survives. Landon gets a call from Kingpin, asking him how the work at the Brand Corporation is going. It is then revealed that Landon is tasked with creating an army of super-mutants who would serve under Kingpin. As Landon arrives back at the Brand Corporation, Beast catches up with Spider-Man and tells him about Landon's work at the Brand Corporation on mutation. Spider-Man leaves and then Beast is attacked by a group of soldiers who manage to subdue and capture him. Spider-Man arrives outside of Mary Jane Watson's house and then makes his way back to his Aunt May's house. Thinking back on his Uncle Ben's words, Peter gets a renewed determinism to fight his disease. The next day, Wolverine reports Beast's absence to the rest of the X-Men. Wolverine tracks Beast's, Spider-Man's and the soldiers scents and thinks that Spider-Man lead Beast into a trap. Peter arrives at Landon's press conference to hear about his research into the manipulation of mutant DNA when Hobgoblin attacks. Spider-Man and Hobgoblin fight before the villain leaves and causes the ceiling to begin to collapse. Just as the ceiling was about fall, a forcefield appeared and kept it up long enough for Spider-Man to get away. At the Brand Corporation, Landon tells the imprisoned Beast about his plans to continue their research from years ago to eliminate all mutants. He has created a chemicals which attacks mutant DNA and causes it to kill the mutant. Landon attempts to test the chemical on Beast. Outside, Spider-Man spots Hobgoblin flying towards the Brand Corporation building. The two fight and Hobgoblin tells Spider-Man about Landon's intent to eliminate all mutants. Just as Spider-Man goes to unmask the villain, Wolverine arrives and demands to know where Beast is. Spider-Man says that he doesn't know and the two begin to fight, with Hobgoblin watching on the sidelines and about to throw a pumpkin bomb. Crew *Writers: John Semper, J. M. DeMatteis, Michael Edens *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes, Warren Sroka: Spider-Man **Joseph Campanella: Curt Connors **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **George Buza: Beast **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Chris Potter: Gambit **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Unvoiced: Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, Sentinels **Brian Keith: Uncle Ben **David Warner: Herbert Landon **Mark Hamill: Hobgoblin **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe **Joseph Ruskin: Lewald **Laurie O' Brien: Genevieve Notes *Previous Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 3: Hydro-Man *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 5: Mutant's Revenge *This episode first aired on September 30th, 1995